Quest:A Lonely Place
difficulty for this adventure. }} General Information This quest is the final part of the AAM 2011. It was released on October 6th 2011. Tips * Fairly straightforward, mostly narrative. Enjoy the reading. * Be bold, fight from the start * Many Subdual fights ** Increase your SP as much as possible. ** Restoration will be very useful * Step into the light Prerequisites Quest:A Cave on the Moor and previous AAM 2011. Walkthrough ;Difficulty settings: Since the story is the same no matter what option you choose, only combat data will be duplicated to account for scaled/normal difficulty. ;Start of quest Follow the story until you meet Greebren, who tells you a startling revelation. ;Suddenly... You will be interrupted by a blue-caped archer shooting at you. You can use Elementalism/Fortification for 16 specific XP or pass a to avoid the attack. If you fail you lose ~12 SP. Then you fight the bowman: * Normal: * Scaled: After you've defeated the bowman, you will be surrounded by 9 horsemen. * If you engage them, you will fight them outright. * If you surrender, they will ask for your . If you hand it, you will immediately die. If you refuse, you will fight them. The fight is 9 consecutive battles (you can heal between battles) against: * Normal: Their MR increases slightly with fights - some of the last ones are * Scaled: . The 6th and 7th are scaled at 8+, the 8th and 9th are scaled at 9+ You will receive 128 General XP for completing this fight After this fight you must engage three "elite" horsemen (you can heal between fights): * Normal: ** ** ** * Scaled: First one scaled at 9+, 2nd at 11+ and 3rd at 12+ After this, your assailants will retreat. Greebren will make even more revelations. You will eventually unlock the door to the shrine with your Ravenbone Disc. You enter alone. ;The Shrine Once in, you will be faced with four consecutive stone blocks hurled at you. * You can use the powers of Fortification, Gating, Destruction or Telekinesis, or dodge with a ** First stone: 50+ required for 8XP, or dodge with 55 ** Second stone: 60+ for 16XP, or dodge with 60 ** Third stone: 70+ for 24XP, or dodge with 65 ** Fourth stone: 80+ for 32XP, or dodge with 70 * If you fail, you receive some damage (Attested 6-13 SP for the first stone, 14 SP for the second one, 16 SP for the third one, 12 SP for the fourth one). Then you meet the source of the stones: the shrine guardian, a giant, rusted iron golem. * If you rush forward to attack (recommended because the check is easier) you must pass a . * If you hold your ground, you will have a . If you pass the check, the ensuing battle will be easier: * Normal: * Scaled: Scaled to 9+, rest is the same. If you fail the check, you fight the more imposing: * Normal: * Scaled: Scaled to 11+ After you've beat it once, he will strike again (easier this time and now the difficulty does not depend on previous check): * Normal: * Scaled: Scaled to 9+ You will receive 256 General XP for completing this fight. Exploring the large chamber, you encounter a column of light rising to the ceiling from a low stone plinth set into the centre of the floor in the middle of an alcove. You can use Divination (30+) for 4 XP and know there is no danger. If you step into the column of light (careful, you are allowed to decide against it, which would be a mistake) you receive, consecutively: * 128 General XP, 64 All Skill and Powers XP * 256 General XP, 128 AS&P XP * 384 General XP, 192 AS&P XP * 512 General XP, 256 AS&P XP * 640 General XP, 320 AS&P XP ;Aftermath After this you find the exit and Greebren again. He will give you the and then exchange your for a He also removes the from among your possessions and uses it to enter the shrine. Upon exiting it, he looks a very old man, and gives you the object he recovered from within: Afterwards, he retreats inside the shrine, the door of which is now likely forever sealed behind him. You are left facing again your pursuers from before, and attending to a matter of historic importance. In the end, they take Juruk-Arn's Medallion and the Bound Leather Journal into their possession and depart on friendly terms. You then set out on your return journey to Tryndmoor with a clear conscience and the knowledge of having completed a great quest. ;Completion reward * 16,384 General XP * 1,024 AS&P XP Rewards * ~318 Combat XP * 18,688 General XP * 1984 All Skills and Powers XP * The Category:Item Quests Category:Limited-time events